


i wish that i knew what makes you think im so special

by kiszyy



Series: IT [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anyway this sucks, But i love them so ill post it, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, duh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszyy/pseuds/kiszyy
Summary: It's all just an embarrassing situation, really.But even if it is, Richie doesn't leave his side and it makes Eddie want to cry more.//





	i wish that i knew what makes you think im so special

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Steven Universe song so yeah :))

Eddie is _not_ having a good night.

He's stressed. Too stressed. And he doesn't even know why.

It's either his mom or school or something to do with his life and it's probably all conjoined because he really just wants to sleep.

He's pacing around his room thinking about God knows what when he hears his window open.

He turns.

And Richie is there, one leg in his room and one leg out as he grins at Eddie.

"Hiya, Eds," Richie says, trying to get his other leg inside the room.

Eddie smiles, but even when he does Richie's smile falls.

"Woah," Richie says softly, "What's the matter?" 

Eddie reaches his hand up to touch his cheek and _of course_ he's crying.

Eddie watches as Richie scrambles to get in the room and when he does he immediately goes to hold Eddie's face in his hands.

"Why are you crying?" Richie asks, wiping the tears away.

Eddie doesn't reply because he _doesn't know_.

It could be the fact that his boyfriend is an idiot who gets stuck in his window, but he doesn't mention it to him.

Instead, Eddie shrugs.

Richie frowns and Eddie almost laughs at the situation they're in.

Eddie Kaspbrak, almost 18 years old is crying as his boyfriend is comforting him.

And he doesn't even know why he's crying!

It's all just an embarrassing situation, really.

But even if it is, Richie doesn't leave his side and it makes Eddie want to cry more.

"Eddie," Richie says, breaking the silence, "Tell me what's wrong, please."

(And for once, Richie doesn't say some stupid nick name)

Eddie takes a shaky breath.

"I don't know," His voice cracks too which makes everything worse.

Richie sighs, he's not annoyed. Eddie knows he's not annoyed but he still feels guilty even when Richie wraps his arms around him and squeezes him _way_ too tight.

But, Eddie doesn't say anything and he hugs his boyfriend back and even though later Eddie is going to have to shove Richie out his window, he's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> When ur sad so u portray your feelings on a fictional character 
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
